The Power of Love
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Valentine's Day Mini Story! Valentine's day is Piper's least favorite holiday, but because she is celebrating with Jason and its their anniversary, she is happily looking forward to it. Until he gets kidnapped by a crazy goddess! Can she and the rest of their friends get Jason back? Or will he become a slave to the goddesses charmspeak? Other canon pairings and strongly rated T.
1. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**So I decided to make this one shot into a two part story and I am so proud of this! I really liked how I did my two part story in my christmas series, so I decided to do the same thing here! Only Piper and Jason are the main characters. I was originally gonna do Percy and Annabeth, but they have their own story (aka _Don't Leave Me_) Don't worry though! They will still be in this story :) **

**I know I posted this Valentine's Day oneshots earlier but I figured why not? That way you can have something read on V-Day :) **

**I do suggest to go read both parts of _How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas_, which is a part of my Christmas series. You don't have to but there will be some things mentioned in this story that connect to that story. So to answer everyone's question who had read that story, yes this story takes place in the same universe as _How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas_. **

**So in a way, consider this as a sequel :) **

**As always, I hope you enjoy this two part story and if you guys want more than I will continue in this universe :D **

**Also as always, I do not owe any of the characters except the ones I created (Little Susie agrees with me) and I do not owe the lyrics below this authors note! **

**Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

_**You got me scattered in pieces**_

_**Shining like stars and screaming  
Lightening me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby baby no I can't escape**_

_**\- Selena Gomez (2014)  
**_

* * *

"We need more pink on these hearts!" Thirteen year old Lacy told her siblings. "They can't all be red, Mitchell."

Mitchell rolled his blue eyes, putting the red cutout hearts in the large stack. Another child of Aphrodite was attaching chocolate kisses on the hearts and wrote cute messages.

"I honestly think they look fine," Mitchell says. "Red is the color of love after all."

"And pink is the color of beauty," Lacy argued back.

Piper couldn't help but groan at the pointless argument her siblings were having. They were just hearts!

As the children of Aphrodite and part of the planning events community, they were working on celebrating Valentine's Day.

This day was considered one of the most important day for their mother, besides Christmas and New Years. It was where everyone expressed their love for just about anyone and that gave the goddess of love some power boost.

Everyone still believed in the concept of true love or that love conquers all, making Aphrodite a scary goddess. Love is literally everywhere, but it's considered more powerful on Valentine's Day.

Working with the Demeter children, a few kids were making bouquet of flowers as well. Which they would be selling all week long to other kids at camp, who would be allowed to give to someone they love.

On the day of Valentine's Day, they would also be hosting a dance at the amphitheater. The Apollo cabin would provide the music, while the Dionysus cabin would get the drinks and food.

After their Christmas disaster where Jason Grace and Leo Valdez were controlled by Eidolon's, it took a lot of conceiving to allow the kids to have this party. Chiron was worried that either monsters would crash the party or Chysaor would make his appearance. Him and his half brother, Percy Jackson, had left bad blood with one another. As Percy explained to Chiron after the Christmas morning celebration. Either way, Chiron was worried that yet a new enemy would rise against them.

But Leo and Jason have been fine since then. They haven't shown any signs of trauma or have shown to be possessed. So the camp had left to be on their own, since they were being supervised.

Piper never liked Valentine's Day. She loved the idea of getting chocolate, but she just hated it. If she said that out loud, Aphrodite would most likely curse her.

When she was younger, Piper would be forced to make Valentine's Day cards for her classmate and her father. This was a problem since she was the main target to everyone's taunting and her father was never around to get his cards. As sad as it sounded, Piper just hated it.

Which is why she was surprised when she jumped at the chance to help out her siblings with getting ready for the holiday. Deep inside Piper, she knew she was loved. By her father, mother, Jason, and all of the friends she's made over the past two years.

Also this Valentine's Day is very special to both Piper and Jason. It would be there one year anniversary and she couldn't wait. She had the whole day planned out.

Speaking of loved ones, she sees Jason outside of her cabin. Leo had long turned off the snow machine and the sun shined through again. Causing the snow to quickly melt away. Something that the Apollo kids were grateful for. They loved the snow but just hated the cold.

He was wearing brown shorts and the camps shirt. He wore his new Ray Ban glasses that were given by Chiron. After his old ones were ruined during the battle against Chysaor. His blonde hair has gotten slightly longer, just above his ear now. To Piper, he looked just as handsome.

"Boyfriend alert!" Mitchell shouted, smirking at Piper.

Jason came into the cabin, smiling at the blushing campers. Even they had to admit that Jason was good looking. Lucky Piper.

"Hey guys," he waved at the Aphrodite children who happily waved back. "Piper."

"Jason." They both kissed as a greeting. The Aphrodite children chanted "Awe," making their counselor blush.

Piper excuses herself and takes Jason outside of her cabin. She peeks through the window and sees that they went back to work.

She turns back to her boyfriend. "What's up?"

Jason smiles, holding her hand. "Guess what Frank and Reyna just told me?" He says, grinning from ear to ear.

Piper giggles, "What?"

Jason quickly kisses her on the forehead and grinned madly. "They're giving me the chance to train the new campers for a whole year round!" He announced. "Isn't this amazing? I get to stay in New Rome with Hazel, Reyna, and Frank!"

Piper wanted to frowned. Did he seriously not remember their anniversary?! She knows he has gotten hit in the head by bricks before, but she didn't think it'll affect his freaking memory.

But she forced a smile. Jason would be gone for a whole year?! Just right after they got him back from some crazy pirate and now he's leaving again?

"That's great!" Piper exclaims. "When are you planning to go to New Rome?"

"Valentine's Day."

Now this time Piper really did frowned. Out of all dates he chose the most important one?! Well not really, but still! As much as she hated Valentine's Day, she was looking forward to spending time with Jason. However he didn't seem affected by her reaction. Piper was truly convinced that Jason doesn't know that it will be their anniversary.

"Are you serious?" Piper asked, rather rudely.

Jason raises a brow. "Are you not happy about this?"

"Honestly? No. As much as I dislike the 14th, I was looking forward of spending the day with you. Just the two of us." She didn't say it would their anniversary. That would make him feel bad and she just didn't want to break into an argument with him.

"I know, but this is a great opportunity for me. Reyna says that the campers are getting restless and they need to be trained for their have been monster reports lately. I'll be turning seventeen soon and I need to learn how to train these the new demigods. Besides, Frank and Reyna can't do all the work. They told me that right after the war, new demigods have been getting claimed and the population is getting out of control."

"But can't you wait until after?" Piper pleaded, not wanting him to go.

Jason sadly shook his head. "Reyna said they needed me before Sunday. I'm sorry, Piper."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked down at her shoes. She tried hard not to be or feel upset, but it was hard not to. Everything she had planned had gone to waste. Now you can see why she hated Valentine's Day. This sucked ass.

However, Piper kept a straight face and softly smiles. She kisses Jason's cheek.

"Okay," she muttered. "I have to go help my siblings with the decorating. We're almost done."

"Do you need any help?" Jason asks, knowing how upset he made his girlfriend.

She furiously shakes her head. "No we're good." She quickly answers. "You should go and hang out with Nico or something. He's bored without Will."

Jason takes that into consideration. The son of Hades was just in his cabin. Not having anything better to do since Will was to busy helping. Megan with the patients. He might as well hangout with Nico.

"Might as well." Says Jason, kissing Piper's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Piper forces a smile. "I'm fine, Jason. It's all good."

_No, it's not. _

* * *

"Everything is so not good!" Cried a women who stood in front of a mirror. Putting on her purple silk Greek dress.

Another women rolled her eyes, helping her sister zip up the dress. "If this looks lovely on you, Thalia." She tells her oldest sister.

Thalia rolls her green eyes, tying her brown curly hair in a bun. "I just wish we can stop this madness! Do we seriously need to attend every musical party?"

Her sister, Euphrosyne, sighed. "Sadly yes. You've told me and Aglaea plenty of times that this was our duty."

"Somebody called my name?" Asked the third sister, who came in with a bowl of grapes and strawberries. She placed them on the table.

Euphrosyne shook her head. "No one did, Aglaea. Our dear sister is just having cabin fever. Again."

Aglaea giggled. "Why am I not surprise?" The youngest of the Graces sisters walks to her own side of the room. She uses an drachma and drops it on the bowl of water that she had. "I wish to see the most handsomest demigod."

"Having trouble with Daniel?" Thalia teases, wondering about where her sisters relationship stands.

Aglaea rolls her eyes. "I broke up with him. He considered music more important than spending time with me." She informed her sister, trying not to think about the son of Apollo.

Euphrosyne sighed, "Well he is the student of Apollo and since he's a demigod, he's being chased by monsters often."

"Ugh, whatever." Aglaea turns her attention back to the bowl of water. Waiting for her demand to be fulfilled.

"Already gonna claim one as yours this year?" Thalia teases and was quickly shushed by Aglaea.

After a few seconds of waiting the image appears of a boy. She awes at him lovingly, admiring his features. This was it. He was the one. Oh Lady Aphrodite would be so proud if she claimed this boy as her own!

The boy was talking to someone and he almost appeared sadden. His electric boy eyes would narrow but then he'll smile. Showing off his beautiful white teeth.

"Oh sisters!" She beamed in delight. "I found the one! He's aura is partially glowing."

Thalia rushed to her sister to see who she had claimed as her own. She smiled, clearly approving.

"He's the son of Zeus!" Thalia informed them. "I've seen him in Olympus before. He's quite the catch little sister."

"And he's all mine." Aglaea's violet eyes hungrily stared at the son of Zeus. "Sisters, how about we take a trip?"

Euphrosyne shook her head. "Aglaea, I believe he's taken by someone else." She says. "Look."

All three sisters gathered around the bowl and look to see that their sister was right. The boy was seen staring at brown skinned beauty, with braids on her hair. They kissed but something wasn't right about this. The girl looked upset and the boy appeared confused. Trouble in paradise perhaps.

Aglaea waved it off, not caring one bit. "That doesn't matter. When I want something, I get it." She clapped her hands together. "Now! Who wants to visit Camp Half Blood with me?"

* * *

Jason wasn't sure why Piper was angry at him. She acted normal but after dating for awhile, Jason can pick up on anything about her. She sounded and looked happy for him, but he doubted.

Although Piper trusted Reyna and most of the campers of Jupiter, she always had that small feeling that he'll cheat on her or something. Which he would never do because 1) he loved her and 2) Aphrodite will curse him if he cheated on one of her daughters.

After talking with Piper, Jason went to visit Nico. Although Nico has only been in a relationship with Will for two months, maybe he can give him some advice. He would ask Leo but he's Leo. Besides, him and Calypso were busy for the today. What ever the heck that meant when he told Jason.

Nico greeted him and can tell that something heavy was on Jason's mind. Jason than told Nico everything and he listened clearly.

Once the son of Zeus was finished, Nico sighed.

"Do you seriously not remember what Saturday is?" Nico asked the son of Zeus.

Jason thinks for a moment. "Saturday the 14?"

Nico palmed his forehead. "You moron its Valentine's Day!"

"What- oh!" Jason exclaimed, realizing he forgot another important date. "Oh shit our anniversary!"

"Stupid moron," Nico muttered. "You know you screwed up right?"

"Big time." Jason looks at the clock and sees that it was still daylight. "But I still have until Friday and I need to find my girlfriend and give her the best Valentine's Day."

As Jason bolted out of the cabin, Nico calls out, "But Valentine's Day is in one days!"

Jason was already gone by then.

The son of Zeus looked around for his girlfriend. Around this time, the campers would be getting ready for dinner and the bonfire, so much of them were out of their cabins. Jason saw Susie with Annabeth and Percy. They were all laughing at something that Susie had said and were headed towards the Apollo cabin.

Percy was giving the young daughter of Apollo a piggy back ride when Jason came up to them. Susie was the one to notice him first.

"Sparky!" She exclaimed, telling Percy to put her down. Susie runs towards Jason, giving him a hug. "Sparky!"

Susie had actually adapted the nickname, Sparky, when she overheard Piper calling him that.

"Hey Susie!" Jason kissed the top of her head. "What you been doing kiddo?

"Hanging out with Percy and Annabeth. Percy showed me how to swim at the beach."

"That's great! Hey Susie, why don't you go to your cabin, wash up, and go to the pavilion. We're all having burgers today."

Susie's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "Yeah!" She runs off, leaving the older teens alone.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Annabeth immediately asked.

"Have you seen Piper?"

Percy shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day. But I'm pretty sure she's still in her cabin."

Annabeth looks over at the Aphrodite cabin. Some of them were walking out of the cabin. Their hands covered in glitter and in the colors of red and pink. Piper was nowhere to be seen though.

They scammed around until they see the Cherokee girl.

"There she is!" Annabeth pointed her out. "I think she is visiting Rachel's cave or something. She's headed towards the forest."

Jason thanks them both and follows after his girlfriend.

"Piper!" He called out, hoping she'll hear him before going deeper into the woods. "Wait, Piper!"

The blonde boy rushes towards his girlfriend, continuing to call her name until she suddenly stops.

Piper turns around, her eyes gleaming. "Hey, babe."

Jason stopped his tracks. Piper never called him babe, but he didn't think much of it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around the forest.

The sun was close to setting, but in this side of the forest. It already looked like night has falling. Suddenly Jason gets a strange vibe around him. He starts getting shivers from the cold.

Piper smiles sweetly at him, tracing her finger on his chest. "I was just going for a walk. Want to join me?"

Jason shrugged, "We need to be at camp. Dinner will be starting soon and we can't miss the bonfire sing along. And- wait a minute. You're not Piper." He takes a step back, noticing that the girl in front of him had violet eyes instead of the kaleidoscope color he had fallen in love with.

The girl smirked, then blew him a kiss. Jason gasped and was quickly knocked out.

"That was easy." In a flash of pink, Piper turned into Aglaea.

"Stop it right there!" The girl turned around and sees that it was the _real_Piper McLean. Next to her was Percy and Annabeth. Who told her that Jason was headed towards the woods out that Jason was following an imposter.

Piper takes out her dagger, pointing it at the young girl. "Who the hell are you?"

The maiden smiles, showing off her brightly white teeth. "Why, I'm the goddesses of charm and beauty. One of the Graces sister."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You're Aglaea aren't you?"

Aglaea waved her off. "Doesn't matter. I'm here to steal your man not introduce myself."

"Give me back my boyfriend!" Piper demanded.

Aglaea smiles, stepping in front of Jason's body. "Oh I don't think so, sweetie. I want him and I always get what I want." She declared and with a snap of her fingers, Aglaea and Jason were gone.

* * *

Chiron rubbed his chin later that day. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy had just finished telling their story and couldn't really believe it. Actually yes he can.

Centuries ago, Chiron has meet the three Gracessisters. They were all lovely girls and oh how they loved to dance. It was at a party where he meet them actually.

"Have you done anything to anger Aglaea?" Chiron asked, knowing that angering a certain immortal or goddess, can cause them to want revenge.

Piper thought about it, "I've never even met this girl. Hell, I didn't even know she was my mother's maiden or something."

"She's actually a minor goddess. Aglaea is the youngest of three sisters. She's also known to be quite the hopeless romantic, always picking new lovers for Valentine's Day."

Piper crushed the water bottle she held. "Are you serious?"

"Piper, we need you to call your mom." Annabeth suggested, earning a few glances towards her.

Leo, who was told about Jason's kidnapping, raises a brow. "Why would we get Aphrodite into the mix?"

"What _exactly_ will she do?" Nico asked. "Don't get me wrong but, what can a love goddess do?"

"You'll be surprised on how much a _simple love goddess_ can do." Spoke a high pitched voice.

Everyone turned to the doorway. All surprised to see the goddess of love standing there in a pair of worn out jeans, a pink flannel, and high heeled boots.

"I would watch your tongue, Nico Di Angelo." Aphrodite warned the son of Hades. "I can ruin your new love life in a blink of an eye if you insult my abilities."

Nico bowed his head. Ashamed to look at the goddess of love.

"My apologies, Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite face slowly softened. "It's alright. I would never interfere in ones love life, Nico. Unless I really really have to." She turns to her daughter. "Piper, I'm sorry for Aglaea's misdeed. She has always been the most mischievous out of three."

Piper shakes her head, "What does she want with Jason?"

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that once Jason falls under spell. There is no hope for him. Aglaea's charmspeak is very powerful, more than yours Piper."

"What can we do to get Jason back?" Percy asked, hoping that this new quest didn't involved crazy goddesses, jealous siblings, or worse; A new enemy.

Besides their fight with the Eidolon's and Chysaor during Christmas, it's been quiet at camp. Everyone was truly convinced that nothin bad would happen. Until now at least. No one knows about Jason's kidnapping and they won't. If they did, it would cause an up roar, the last thing Chiron wanted to occur.

Aphrodite rubbed her chin, taking a seat at the head of the meeting table. After some thinking, she comes up with a plan.

"In one days it will be Valentine's Day," she explained. "On that day, it will be every minor goddesses or God power up day. Because my element is love and beauty, I will also be more powerful than ever before. My charmspeak and love potions would be so strong, it would be impossible to get out from it until midnight. Unless the person consumes it by a lot. When Valentine's Day ends at midnight, it's when all magic becomes permanent."

Annabeth was taking notes of Aphrodite's speech. "So if Aglaea succeeds into turning Jason into her puppet, there's no way in getting him back?" She concluded.

"Yes and no. If Aglaea succeeds in charmspeaking Jason into being her lover, than there's a stronger chance of getting him out of her spell. _However_, if she gives him three cups of of love potion by midnight...he will be gone forever."

Will and Nico looked at each other. Although they've been dating for a minimal time, they can't bare the fact of being apart.

Annabeth has had so many chances to lose Percy, but she refuses to take them. Her and Percy have literally been in hell and they did it to stay together. Even though it was Annabeth who was falling into Tartarus, Percy jumped in with her. Their time in Tartarus wasn't pleasant, but as long as they had each other; it was alright.

Leo and Calypso have dealt with a problem in their relationship and that was when Leo was possessed with the Eidolon during Christmas. She didn't think much of it, until Leo burned her arm. That was when Calypso realized something wasn't right, for Leo would never raise a hand on Calypso. Actually, he would never raise a hand on no one! Not even the Hermes kids when they pull terrible pranks on him. Calypso wanted to go with the demigods to rescue Jason and Leo, but stayed behind. Afraid that if she left the safety of the camp, she would return back to her island somehow.

It killed the former immortal though. She felt helpless at camp but Susie assured her that Leo still loved her no matter what.

"I'm going with you guys," Calypso announced.

Leo shakes his head. "I don't think so, Calypso. I don't want you getting hurt."

Calypso sighs, "You can't keep me in this camp forever, Leo. I know these three girls and I know Aglaea personally. Before I was trapped in my island."

This was the first time Calypso ever talked about her past life before staying in Ogygia. Not even Leo or Annabeth knew about this.

Aphrodite smiles softly at Calypso. "Your bravery is truly splendid! Which is why I am giving you all this!" She handed Calypso a pink envelope and waved her hand.

Everyone looks down and sees they also received a pink envelope.

Piper examines the envelope, opening it quickly. It was an invitation to a ball.

"Seriously mother?" Piper annoyingly asked. "I don't have time for balls! I just want my boyfriend back."

"Keep reading it!" Aphrodite snapped, slowly losing her patience with them.

The Cherokee girl frowns and continues to read it as told.

_**You're Invited to the Annual Valentine's Day Ball! **_

_**Come join us, The Grace Sisters, as we entertain you with amazing food, music, and dance. **_

**_Remember, this is a ball so please dress formally. We may be Greeks but it won't kill to act like the rich from the Victorian Era! So the them shall be masquerade! _**

**_I hope to see you all Saturday evening! _**

**_P.S don't forget to bring your Valentine to share true loves kiss! _**

**_Mwah! _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_ The Grace Sisters _**

"True loves kiss?!" Piper shrieked. "They make it sound like they're in a disney movie, while I'm in a horror movie."

Aphrodite couldn't help but giggle. "They do tend to make everything sound theatrical. Anyways, you're going cause I'm going to be there. I'm the guest of honor! Even my son Cupid has taken upon himself to attend."

"Shit," Nico muttered. He wasn't going to be very fond of seeing the God of love again.

"Don't worry about Eros," Aphrodite told Nico, noticing his discomfort. "I'll make sure he's in his best behavior."

Nico still didn't feel any better.

Piper stared at the invitation. She knew what she was going to do and didn't like it. She hated playing dress up but if that's what it took to get her boyfriend back. Then so be it.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter and I am so happy with how this turned out! Even though I made Piper miserable :) i love her character and I just wanted her to be more badass. **

**Next chapter: Operation Boyfriend Rescue! **

**That's not the name of it but I just wanted to say that :) **

**So I am officially working on something new and I am so excited! I'm not going to give any more information, since I just want to finish my other story first. Once I finish it, then I will posted my other story :) **

**I just hope you like vampires...**

**Anyways tell me what you're doing for Valentine's Day and the next chapter will be up soon! :) **

**I love you all :) **

**Mwah! **


	2. The Power of Love

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful day and hey if you're alone for V-day, that's totally fine cause the right person is out there for you. They're probably stuck in a tree somewhere :D **

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, following, or favorited this story! :) it means a lot. **

**Now I'm not gonna talk much so let's get on with the story :D **

**I do not owe anything or the lyrics in this story ! **

* * *

**_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal  
_**

**_This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_**

**_\- Gabrielle Aplin (2014)_**

* * *

Piper couldn't sleep that night. She was afraid of what would happen tomorrow, when they crashed the Grace sisters ball.

Aphrodite had offered to give them a full ride to the ball tomorrow and even had outfits for all them. Just so they can fit in with the crowd.

For being the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper actually loved parties. Not the ones where you dressed up but just parties. Where you dance like crazy, drink all you can, and be with the ones you love. Not with crazy immortals who want to steal your boyfriend.

She was nervous for tomorrow. She didn't know what can happen or could. She also feared for Jason's life. How was he? What was he doing right now? Was he being a slave to in her bed?

The last thought made Piper's skin shiver. Both her Jason hadn't become intimate yet but she wanted to. They have talked about it before, but Piper didn't want to pressure him into doing something he wasn't ready for.

When the time was right for them, they will become one.

"Can't sleep?" Piper looks up from her bunk bed and sees that Lacy was poking her head from above.

Piper giggles. "A have a lot in my mind."

"Is it about Jason?" Lacy guessed.

Piper felt herself go pale. "I don't know what your talking about."

Lacy rolled her eyes and jumped from her bunk bed. She made a loud bump sound on the cabin's floor, but no one woke up. She sits at the edge of Piper's bed, turning on night light nearby.

"You know, you and your group of friends really need to learn how to keep a low key around here."

The Cherokee girl sat up in her bed, hugging her dolphin pillow pet. "So what do you know?"

Lacy told her sister about Jason's kidnapping and their plans on crashing the Grace sisters party. Piper was impressed and freaked out that Lacy knew so much.

"Don't think I'm spying on you," Lacy told her sister. "I just happened to hear Leo and Calypso talking really loudly against the make out tree."

Piper felt her cheeks flushed. She just recalled this one time of walking in on Leo and Calypso in a very...interesting position. Just thinking about makes her feel embarrassed. Since then, Piper remembers to always knock.

"Hey, knowing Jason's aura, he won't fall under her spell so easily. Besides he loves you doesn't he?"

Piper smiled. Her and Jason don't share those three specials words as much, but when they do they mean it. A lot.

"I feel a little better now," she tells her sister. "Thanks Lacy."

Lacy smiled, flashing her the peace sign. "No problem! Oh and by the way, your charmspeak is way more powerful than those lousy girls. Just bet on it."

Piper rolled her eyes, smacking Lacy with her pillow playfully.

"Go to bed you gossip girl!" She ordered and much to her dismay, Piper had to use her charmspeak.

The following morning, the seven demigods woke up and did their usual morning routine. However, it was different this time for it was Valentine's Day.

Demigods happily gave out their cards and couples gave either kisses, chocolates, or stuffed animals. The Aphrodite cabin took the liberty to give everyone their own pack of Valentine's Day goodies. Movies, chocolates, and stuffed animals. Just to have someone to cuddle with at night.

Percy have Annabeth a small but simple gift. It was a new celestial dagger with the words, I love you, written in Greek. Annabeth loved the gift and then gave Percy a blue Camp Half Blood t-shirt. He nearly had tears in his eyes.

Will and Nico didn't give each other anything and they were fine with it. They both weren't really good when it come to gift picking. So they just made out for a good hour or two, which resulted in a hickey. Which Susie pointed out during archery lessons.

No one would ever let that one go.

Piper was happy for her friends. All of them were having a great day so far and tonight would be the night she would claimed her boyfriend back.

Lacy had given her confidence and with the help of her friends, she knew they had a chance. Besides, how hard can it be?

* * *

Jason lazily opened his eyes, groaning at the pain he was feeling in his head.

He sits up on the bed, a cold air hitting his bare skin. Jason gasped, noticing that he was wearing a shirt or pants. Instead he was only on his boxers and socks. His glasses were on the nightstand and he quickly puts them on.

"Holy crap!" He muttered, realizing that this wasn't his cabin. The room was huge, it could probably fit around twenty people instead of just one or two.

The floor was made out of marble and their was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He recognized some of the art work on the walls, it were various images of Greek stories. He recognized his half brother Hercules standing over a hill, holding a sword and shield. He noticed the famous star crossed lovers, Helen of Troy and Paris.

Bothwere in a tight embrace, not breaking their eye sight from one another.

"I can see you're awake." A soft amusing voice spoke.

Jason was so busy looking at his new environment, he didn't even know that he was laying next to a women. But not just any women, Aglaea.

Jason quickly jumps out of bed, putting on his camp shirt that was laying on the floor. The fact that he was in bed half naked with a women who was also half naked, freaked him out. They didn't...he wouldn't...what the hell is going on?

"What the hell do you want?" Jason demanded, not caring if he was sounding harsh.

Aglaea smiled, sitting up on the bed. Jason had to look away since the immortal was wearing a very skimpy lingerie outfit. What was worse was that it was in his favorite color. _Shit_.

"If you think we _slept_ together you're wrong. We simply just fell asleep next together and this happens to be what I wear every time I go to sleep." She makes a very seductive pose on her bed. "But if you want, we can do more than just sleep."

Jason groaned, "No! I have a girlfriend who is the daughter of the women _you_ serve." He reminded her.

Aglaea rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Back in my glorious days, everyone cheated on anyone who they found attractive. You, son of Zeus, are one hell of a catch."

Jason liked to be addressed as the son of Zeus. It made him feel powerful in a way, but Aglaea took the feeling away. Instead he felt like she cared nothing else but his title. Piper loved him for who he was and nothing else. It's been that way since they first met on the field trip to the Grand Canyon.

"I want you to take me back home," he ordered. "My real home. Not some fancy palace in an island or something."

"I would, but I won't."

"What?! Why?"

"Cause you're my Valentine, Jason Grace." Aglaea gets up from her bed, moving towards Jason. "And I can't attend my own ball without a date. That's like totally embarrassing."

Jason ran a hand through his blonde hair. Not making eye contact with the immortal girl. "So I'm stuck here?"

"Yup!"

"Can I at least get one phone call?"

Aglaea snorted. "Ha! You're funny." She kisses his neck. "I like that about you. Now stay still."

Jason felt his body froze. It didn't take long to realize that she was using charmspeak to control him. Not even Piper would use charmspeak on him unless she really really needs to. Which is hardly ever.

_Fight it, Jason! _His inner voice told him. _Fight it! _

"Stop it!" He shouted and gently pushes the temptress away from him.

Aglaea stared at him in shock. No one has been able to get out of her charmspeak or dare to push her away. His will power is incredibly strong.

Jason suddenly became fearful for his life. He has read stories on gods, goddesses, or any one immortal get rejected and when they do it never ended well for that said person.

Instead, the girl walks away from Jason. Going inside her walk in closet. Jason takes this time to put on his pants and tries to find a way out. He would take the door but there would most likely be guards waiting for him outside.

Aglaea walks out of the closet, wearing a normal Greek dress.

"You are to stay here until the ball," she says. "Don't bother on finding a way out. This whole room goes to my commands and my commands only."

"You can't make me love you."

Aglaea laughs, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Piper and the rest who were in this mission gathered around the docks. Each of them had their weapons and we're just waiting for Aphrodite to come and get them.

After an hour of arguing, Calypso was able to go with them. So Leo made sure she was at least carrying two weapons that were deadly enough.

"She should be here by now," Says Percy, looking back at the camp. "No one knows about this right?"

"Only Lacy," everyone gasped, looking at Piper. "But she says she'll keep it a secret."

Everyone sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was everyone at camp freaking out over Jason's kidnapping. Some of them were still a little scared from the Eidolon's Christmas mayhem. Mostly the children.

After a few more minutes of waiting, pink flash blinded them for a moment. Revealing herself as Aphrodite.

"Ugh! Man that girl was being stubborn," she muttered to herself. "I just wanted her to look at the boy across the street from her and say something. But no! She just had to be shy."

Piper coughed to get her mother's attention. "Um, mom?"

Aphrodite blinked blankly, bursting out laughing. "Oh silly me! I forgot I had an audience with me."

The seven demigods chuckle nervously.

"Now, are you ready?" None of the demigods had a chance to answer, for a cloud of pink surrounded each of them.

In a matter of seconds it fades away and the demigods were shocked at their new disguises.

"As it turns out the theme of the ball was changed at last minute. It's now a masquerade, which means it'll be easier to be around without anyone questioning you."

Although no one had a mirror, everyone can tell that their masks reflected on their Greek parentage or their element.

For example, Athena's scar animal was an owl. For Annabeth's mask, it was designed to resemble the face of an owl. It had real feathers attached to it, the colors being midnight blue. Bringing out her grey eyes beautifully. Her ballgown being black and her curly blonde hair in a low ponytail.

Another example is Nico, since his father was the God of the underworld; his mask was literally designed as a skull. Will couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend, pointing it out to him.

Nico glared at the goddess of love. "I know my dads the God of the underworld, but do I really need to have a skull mask?"

Aphrodite waved him off. "Oh hush! You look handsome, Nico."

Nico blushed, causing Will to laugh.

Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "Okay! Are you all ready?"

"Yes," Piper answered for them.

She felt her heart begin to race and they haven't even arrived at the ball yet. They were there in one second though.

Aphrodite led them through the long hallways, with servants bowing down at her and staring in admiration.

Calypso felt those eyes staring at her as well, all of them whispering and pointing. They must've known she was _the_ Calypso from Ogygia.

Leo felt her getting uncomfortable and grabs her hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay," he whispers to her ear. "They're freaking me out to."

Calypso giggled softly and held on to Leo's hand.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the wide doors to the ballroom opened.

"They'll introduce me first and then after my speech of love you can come in soon after." Said Aphrodite and as said, her arrival was announced.

"Introducing, the goddess of love herself, Lady Aphrodite!"

The crowd cheered as Aphrodite walked down the stairs. Piper can just imagine her mother blowing kisses at them and spilling pink glitter in the air.

The doors opened for them and they walked into the ballroom. Because the attention was on their guest of honor, no one really noticed the demigods walking in. Well, except for one person but he won't become important until later in the ball.

"Okay, split up and report anything to either one of us on anything," Piper whispers and they break into couples.

Piper joined Nico and Will, while Percy and Annabeth decided to share one dance. Just for people won't find anything unusual about them.

Leo and Calypso were by the food table, both having their eyes wide open to look around Jason. This masquerade them made it hard for them though. Most of the guys here had blonde hair and were seen to have blue eyes.

Piper eyes her mother, who winked at her and preceded to ask one of the Grace sisters about Aglaea's whereabouts.

Minutes turned into hours and the seven demigods were in the cliff of giving up. Except for Piper though, she was determined to find her boyfriend.

Men have asked her for a dance, but she declined kindly. Saying she wasn't feeling so well. Her friends though we're having fun though. Yes they continued their search, but also managed to eat and dance for awhile.

Nico and Will were the only ones who didn't enter into those activities though. Will was focused more on the and who was playing and Will just wanted to get out. Hoping that Eros didn't see him and his new boyfriend together.

As the Cherokee girl continued to walk around, she found herself outside of the ball and on a balcony. The band's music became distant to her, but it sounded just as melodic.

Leaning against the baluster was a man. Who wore a traditional Greek amor, his blonde hair slicked back with gel.

Despite of the guards threateningly glance, Piper walked towards the man. Feeling herself drawn to him.

She stands beside him and both stare up at the endless sky of stars. It was so beautiful tonight. Piper wished Jason was right besides her...

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" The man says, looking at Piper but she doesn't glance up.

"Um..yeah! It is." Why did she feel so nervous? Her palms began to sweat and she felt hot in her dress.

The man tapped his chin, removing his gold mask. "I know it's you, Piper." He whispers, glancing back at the guards who waited inside of the entrance to the ballroom.

Piper gasped and looks up. It was Jason!

"Oh my gosh, babe," Piper whispers and hugs Jason tightly.

Jason holds her close, afraid she'll disappear if he lets her go. He kisses the top of her head.

"Piper, it's to dangerous for you to be here alone with me." He says.

Piper pulls away, kissing him on the lips. She lowers his head, so they can be in low talking range.

"My mother took me and the others to bring you back," she explained. "It was risky to have demigods in a place full of immortals and minor gods or goddesses, but we couldn't let you stay here. This isn't your place."

Jason sighs, pushing a strand of Piper's brown hair behind her ear. "Aglaea has plans for me. Plans I do not like or intend to go through with. Before the strike of midnight is when she'll introduce me as her 'special' guest."

Midnight. It would be when any love potions or spells become permanent. He didn't look like he had eaten or drank anything strange. If he did, he would've been following Aglaea like a lost puppy.

Just to make sure though...

"Take out your sword." Jason doesn't hesitate and takes out his sword that was attached to his belt. "Put it back."

Jason raises a brow. "Why did you just use charmspeak?"

"To see if you were under some love potion or anything," she says. "Just to make sure you aren't under Aglaea's spell."

The son of Zeus smiles, taking his girlfriends hand. "The only spell that I'm under are from your eyes, Piper. Especially, with this mask that makes them shine even brighter." Slowly, he removes Piper's mask. "Much better."

He tilts Piper's chin up with his fingers and kisses her on the lips.

The kiss felt so much more passionate and Piper wanted more than just his kisses. She wanted _him_.

Her hands touches his chest, while his hands trace down her back. Jason pushes Piper gently against a wall, with Piper wrapping her legs around his waist. Thank the doves her mother didn't give her such a huge gown. Instead it was a slim fit light pink dress with a heart shape neckline.

Jason began to kiss her done her neck, his heart beginning to race. Piper moaned lightly as he sucked softly on her neck. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying not to yank them out. She hid her face in his neck, hoping no one would stop them. She then also decided to leave her mark on him. This felt all so right and she didn't know Jason can be so passionate.

"We need to stop," Jason mutters, pulling his lips away from Piper's neck.

He unwraps Piper's legs from his waist and gently sets her down.

Piper looks away in shame. "I should've known that would happen," she says, not looking at him in the eyes. "Either way, we're both getting out of here."

"Piper," he cups her cheek. "You know I love you and I do want to be with you. I want our relationship to go to the next level."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, just not here cause I don't think losing your virginity in a balcony is romantic," he jokes and Piper laughs.

"Then when?"

"Soon." He promises and is told by a guard that it was time to meet Aglaea for a dance. "This will be over soon as well."

"It will be."

Jason kissed Piper one last time on the lips. Piper sadly watched as Jason was escorted by the guards back inside to meet with Aglaea again. Just the thought of her touching Jason or being even close to him angered her.

She was about to go back inside when she felt someone grab her wrist. Piper winched in pain when she felt something spiky squeezing her wrist.

Piper turns and gasped. The vines from the wall were grabbing her and trying to pull her close.

* * *

Calypso dared herself to wander off from Leo's side and decided to look around the ballroom.

The people who were invited were mostly servants of Aphrodite or minor gods and goddess of music, love, poetry, etc. She could've sworn she even saw Lord Apollo somewhere around here. There were many people here at this ball and a lot of them were lovers. Leo joked how this was basically a giant orgy since most of them were making out or finding a room to do the deed.

Calypso would just laugh and tell him to focus more on finding Jason.

Thankfully for the mask, no one has recognized her as the daughter of Atlas. A traitor to the Olympian gods.

It could most likely cause an uproar if they knew she was here. Luckily no one knew who she was because of the mask. Until now.

Calypso had wandered off into the hallways by accident and was about to head back, until someone stopped her.

She didn't recognized the person who stopped her until they removed their mask. Calypso gasped, nearly in tears of the person in front of her.

"Evelyn!" She gasped, pulling her former palace servant in a hug.

Evelyn was shocked to see the girl she had taken care of since she was small. Before Calypso was imprisoned in her island, she was a princess. Not only did she supported her father Atlas during the first Titan war, she also helped him on a few occasions.

Until the Olympian's won though, he was punished for his treachery. Then the daughters who sided with him were also punished. But Calypso got the worst punishment of them all.

"Lady Calypso," Evelyn puts her palm on Calypso's cheek. "I thought you were..."

"Trapped in Ogygia?" Calypso guessed. "I was for awhile, but I was rescued. By one of the seven from the great prophecy."

"The son of Hephaestus wasn't it?" Calypso nodded. "Oh my dear child. He is doomed."

Calypso frowned, crossing her arms against her chest. "What makes you say that?"

"He plays with fire to much and if you get involved, you'll get burned. Besides he has set your fate."

"What fate?"

"An immortal, an old enemy, he isn't happy that you're free while he still in chains. He wants you dead. Calypso, please go back!" She pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears.

Evelyn pulled the teenage girl into a tight hug. "Please, I'm also trapped here as a servant. It's not pleasant but it's better than death."

Right as Evelyn told Calypso that, an angry women came. Glaring at the two.

Calypso couldn't help but stare, admiring the way her dress hugged her curves and how her mask made her violet eyes standing out.

"Evelyn!" The women barked, tapping her foot against the marble floor. "I thought I told you to go get more wine. My guests are become restless."

Evelyn backed away from Calypso, bowing down at the women. "My apologies Lady Aglaea."

Aglaea! This is the women who kidnapped Jason! Calypso had to get out from that hallway and leave. Yet, she felt her body was glued to the floor.

The women stood in front of Evelyn and slapped her hard across the face.

"That's for taking forever and scaring my poor guest. I mean look at how pale her face is from your stupid rambling."

Calypso reached to touch her cheeks and did feel that her skin was cold. Was it actually cold in here or was it just the atmosphere?

Aglaea cursed in Greek as Evelyn walked away in a rush. She turns to Calypso and smiles sweetly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She says, "These servants have been with me for a centuries and frankly, I'm getting sick of them."

"Are you really?"

"They just get so boring!" Aglaea cried. "Especially the male servants. They can satisfy me or my sisters."

As a prisoner to her island, Calypso had a few servants as well. She loved them all and they treated her as a sister.

They were her family for centuries and not once did she ever got bored of them. Not even for a minute.

But Calypso played along to Aglaea's spoiled girl personal.

"Tell me about it! I mean when they forget you don't like ambrosia cause it's a carb."

"Ambrosia is a carb?" Aglaea raises a brow.

Calypso nodded furiously. "Yes! You should be careful. I gained like three pounds from it!" This was going to end in a disaster.

Aglaea wasn't at first convinced but then pinched her stomach. She gasped when she noticed the small fat.

"Oh my love potion!" She cried. "I need to go on a diet right away."

The goddesses surprised Calypso by giving her a tight hug. "Thank you...um? What's your name?"

Calypso gulped. She couldn't tell her name. It can put herself or anyone she's with to risk. She said says;

"Cassandra."

Aglaea smiled and walks away from Calypso. Saying to not be late for the grand revelation of tonight. Calypso can only imagine what that meant.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before midnight and Jason felt himself getting dizzy. He was offered two drinks by a servant and they seemed harmless enough. Maybe it was the food. He should've known that caramel covered peanuts were his thing. To salty.

After Piper found him, he couldn't wait to make a breakthrough. He has already pointed himself out to Nico and Will. Who were both by the musicians. Clearly enjoying themselves.

Annabeth was the one who also noticed him and told him to stay wary. Percy just simply gave him a thumbs up. Saying that he appeared he had just gotten blessed by a certain daughter of love. Jason didn't understand what he meant, but then Annabeth took out a mirror and showed him the hickey on the side of his neck. That Piper always so sneaky.

Then Leo finds him. Saying it wasn't easy to spot him in this crowd. Leo then slaps him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jason asked, feeling a small burn in his arm.

"For getting yourself kidnapped by a crazy goddess." Leo hissed, shaking his head. "We could be back home at camp. Enjoying some nice warm hot chocolate and singing love songs by the campfire, but _nooo_. We just had to come here and save your ass."

"It'll be worth it at the end," both boys turned and see Lady Aphrodite standing before them. "Just make sure you don't accept anymore drinks and let Aglaea kiss you. It will be deadly." She warned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jason wondered and Leo shrugged.

"Piper has found you right?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, how you know?"

"Your hickey says it all."

Damn it! Jason wished he can conceal that love bite, but he secretly loved it. This was Piper's way of claiming him as hers and he freaking loved it. Even if he'll never admit it out loud.

The horns loudly played, as everyone turned to the small stage. They all clapped and wolf whistled when they noticed that the Grace sisters were lined up together. All smiling and waving happily at the crowd.

Jason felt his stomach righted at the sight of Aglaea. He couldn't wait to bust out of here. Just looking at the goddesses made him queasy.

"We would like to thank everyone who was able to make it to this wonderful ball!" Thalia, the first sister exclaimed, the crowd roaring in cheers.

Euphrosyne, the second sister, waited for the crowd to calm down so she can continue.

"As you all know, midnight is when the holiday officially ends." She sadly sighed. "But never fear for that doesn't mean that the love you feel for one another can't continue on. Which is why we will begin our countdown and make sure you grab your loved ones close by. You never know who can catch them."

Everyone scattered around as they tried to find their loved ones. Jason desperately tried to find Piper, but couldn't feel her anywhere.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and when he turned around he frowned. It was Aglaea instead.

"Come with me," she demanded and despite Jason's efforts, he did as told.

People stared in awe at Jason. Amazed that he was the man who Aglaea would be claiming as hers tonight. Even more amazed that he was the son of Zeus. Which was quite a catch.

As they stood in the stage hand in hand, Jason felt his body stay still. He scanned his eyes in the audience, seeing Annabeth and Percy trying to move towards the stage. However, pairs of guards caught them. Leo was caught with a guard as well, along with Nico and Will. Calypso was no where to be seen and neither was Piper.

"What did you do to my friends?!" Jason hissed.

Aglaea was surprised at his tone of voice, she was almost frightened. Almost.

Instead the goddess smiled. Tracing her finger down his back. "Don't worry about your little girlfriend. She's doing just fine under the vines."

Everyone laughed as they heard Aglaea's comment, while Jason turned red in anger.

"It's almost midnight, sister." Says Euphrosyne, grabbing her attention.

Aglaea grabs Jason's face, bring it down to her. He tried to push her away, but his arms were glued to his side. What was going on with me?!

"Jason!" Percy shouted, trying to fight off the guards. "Get your hands off of her!" He shouted, referring to a guard handling Annabeth ruthlessly.

People began to look at the commotion that Percy was creating. Which was ironic since his father was responsible for most of the tsunamis and hurricane Katrina. Which Poseidon did forgave himself for.

Annabeth tried to handle the guard on her own, but he was far more stronger than her and scarily taller.

The two were dragged away, along with Leo, Nico and Will. All shouting in protest.

The crowd muttered in confusion, not sure how to put the pieces together.

"Silence!" Aglaea shouted, her charmspeaking being used against her guests. Once they were all silenced, she smiled. "Much better."

Jason stared at the goddess with cold blue eyes. His anger continuing to grow as wildfire. "Why are you doing this?"

Aglaea laughed bitterly, rolling her eyes. "Don't you get it? I want a lover! Someone who will do as I say, pleasure me when I need it, and stand by my side to make me look good." She grabs his chest. "I need you, Jason."

"But not as much as I need him." Everyone gasped as they turned to look over at the doors that led to the balcony.

Standing there was none other than Piper. Her skin was slightly red from the vines that had thorns and her dress was torn in a few places. Her hair was a complete mess, covered in plant vines. And she was missing one shoe. To Jason, through, she still looked beautiful.

Aglaea stared in horror, not knowing how Piper escaped her deadly vines. "B-but how?!" She demanded.

Piper was breathing heavily, pulling out her _Katoptris__**. **_

"Helen of Troy held this dagger and she may had used it to protect herself. But as far as I'm concerned, she only used it as a mirror."

Calypso then appeared by Piper's side, her eyes becoming daggers as she stared at Aglaea.

"Cassandra!" Aglaea beamed, then her smile fell. "What are you doing with that girl?"

"That girl is my friend," she titled. "And my name isn't Cassandra. It's Calypso! Former prisoner of Ogygia and healer of legendary heroes." Um, Calypso liked that titled for herself. She should've used it long ago.

The guests gasped, all of them whispering and pointing. Leo wasn't far to hear her and couldn't believe it as well. Now Calypso could possibly be in danger.

Piper walked towards the platform, smiling as people made a path for her. Clearly afraid of what she can do.

"You girls don't get what love is about do you?" None of the sisters answered, afraid that their answer will be considered wrong. So Piper spoke again.

"Love isn't about controlling someone or having them stand by your side to look good. It's about communication, understanding one another. Being there when you need comfort, not pleasure. A lover not only holds your heart, but as well as your trust. They're your best friend and you can't help but love them for who they are."

Piper was now standing in front of Jason. Her eyes only on him.

"Sometimes the relationship won't be perfect. There are days where you fight over the most ridiculous things or get mad over something that is just child play. But if you love the person, so much that you're afraid they'll leave, then you'll get over it and laugh over it. However, there will be one day where you both want to go separate ways. And that's okay cause live goes on. And if two people are meant to be, then they will come back to each other. Even if it means waiting."

Everyone was moved by Piper's words. They were all crying or sobbing uncontrollably. Jason, though, he had tears in his eyes. He remembered their conversation yesterday. About him leaving to New Rome and staying there. This was Piper saying she was going to let him go, if that is what will make him happy. Jason couldn't be more in love with her than he was right now.

Aphrodite was so moved her daughter's words, she flashed on the platform. Standing next to the three sisters.

"I wasn't kidding when I mention my daughter has a way with words." She says and turns her attention to the youngest sister. "As for you, Aglaea you're punishment shall be eternal as Calypso had lived hers."

Aglaea went down on her knees, "No Lady Aphrodite! Please, I can explain!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Silence!" Aphrodite snapped, silencing the poor girl. "My curse to you is that you shall be the new prisoner of Ogygia. In years a new hero shall be born and you will be his healer when the time is right. For now, you shall wait in the island alone for that is what you wanted my daughter to feel. Loneliness. No one messes with my daughter's love life."

And with a snap of her fingers, Aglaea disappeared.

Her two sisters screamed, as Jason was finally released from her control. The clock finally strikes twelve.

In fact, anyone who was under control of love potions or charmspeak were released from their crunches.

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"What did you do to my boyfriend?!"

Arguments broke out and Aphrodite watches in happiness as Jason embraced her daughter.

"Piper," he breathed out, kissing her on the lips.

She puts her hands on the side of his head, pulling him down to her level. Despite of the complete chaos that was now occurring, it was like the whole world was dark and they were each other's sunshine.

As soon as the couple were reunited, Thalia shouted, "Arrest them!"

Piper pulls away from Jason and grabs his hand. "Run."

The couple and Calypso break though the crowd, trying to stay low as guards bursted into the ballroom.

As they ran out of the ballroom they see that the rest of their friends were still being held by the guards. Piper used her charmspeak to order the guards to release her friends. They did as told and then proceeded to fight the guards that were after them. Something Piper couldn't help but add.

"What the plan?" Leo asked, running next to Calypso.

"Keep running," said Jason. "We need to get back to camp."

The seven demigods walked out of the palace and into the cold night. Much to their relief they see Aphrodite waiting for them by the gates.

"Over here!" She opens the limo for them and they run inside. Including the goddess.

Once they were inside, the two eldest sisters were on the top of the stairway. Shouting and screaming.

"Piper McLean, you will pay for this!"

Euphrosyne promised. "I swear it in the River Styx!"

The demigods never saw them since then.

* * *

The following morning came sooner than what anyone thought. Jason groaned as the light of the sun hit his eyes. He moved a little, only to hear someone else groan.

He turns his head and smiles. Piper was laying flat in her stomach, her bare back showing. Jason traced his fingers down her back, chuckling as she tried to hold back a smile.

"You might as well wake me up, Sparky." Piper muttered, fluttering her eyes.

Jason smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Morning, Piper."

"Morning, Jason." She smiles, sitting up on the bed. Her back arched and she groaned in the slight plain.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, grabbing a pillow from the ground and putting it behind Piper.

Piper nodded, "Just a little bit sore."

Last night was a little chaotic once Aglaea was sent to Ogygia. Something Calypso was not very happy about. She complained and cried about it all the way to camp. She may had hated the island but it was still her home. And she felt sorry for Aglaea. No one wanted to be alone.

Once they returned to camp, Jason took Piper to the infirmity to get her wounds checked out. The campers were still awake since it was actually nine when they arrived. For some reason time ran differently here than it did back at the Graces mansion. No one can explain why.

Will offered to be the one to check since they didn't want the whole camp to know what happened. Percy and Annabeth were also checked on since they were getting tough with the guards. Which resulted in two bruises or three. As Will did his chant, the campers were heard singing outside. The campers were singing a few love songs as Piper was getting healed. Once Will was done he advised her to take it easy. Saying that those vine cuts were pretty nasty.

As Piper and Jason left the infirmity, they raced back to his cabin. Hoping that no one saw them.

The rest of the night was slow and passionate for them. There were kisses, touching, and a lot of lovemaking. Sure it was painful for Piper at first, but Jason was slow and gentle. He made everything special for them both. The night of the first time they made love would be in their minds. Especially in Jason's since he would be leaving that day to New Rome.

"But you're going to be alright?" He asked, referring to her back.

Piper kissed his lips. "Yes." She pulled him closer to her, his hands on her waist. "No matter what happens, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll wait for me?"

Jason smiles softly, staring into her kaleidoscope eyes. "I will. Do _you_ promise you'll wait for me."

The Cherokee girl giggled, nodding her head. "You can bet on it, Sparky."

She promised and Piper knew that no matter what happens in the future, when Jason is gone, she will wait for him.

For if two souls are meant to be, then they will find a way to be together again.

* * *

**And that is it! I am so happy of how these small story came out and I am sorry for taking awhile. I was supposed to update yesterday on Valentine's Day, but I got caught up on things.**

**I ended up babysitting and they kept me occupied the whole day, so yeah. On the bright side I got chocolates and happily read fanfics while they slept :) **

**I hope you enjoyed your own Valentine's and hey, it doesn't matter if you're single or in a relationship. As long as you continue to love yourself, then be as happy as you can :) Trust me. **

**Now my main focus will now be Dont Leave Me, so expect an update soon on that story. I am also working on a few new projects but the release dates are something I'm still debating about. My plan is to do at least fifteen or ten chapters, and start posting them in early or late spring :) **

**Anyways please leave a review or favorited this story! :D **

**I love you all! **

**Until next time ! **


End file.
